Nobody can love you like I can (Quinntana version)
by glee1504
Summary: Santana has been living with Rachel and Kurt for the last few months and lately she's been developing some feelings for someone without even realizing it…. (Quinntana endgame) (pezberry friendship; this story also exists in a pezberry version written by me)
1. Chapter 1

**Santana POV**

I cannot wait to get back to the apartment because work has been absolute hell today. Controlling the Snixx has proven to be incredibly hard and I think that she's bound to come out one of these days. Like seriously, some people should learn that you shouldn't treat waitresses like crap or even worse blatantly check them out like they're some piece of meat. I'm not working there to get ogled by some pigs but to earn some money.

Every time Quinn comes to New York and she comes to the café while I'm on my shift, I hear her snort when guys try and flirt with me because she knows how much it annoys me. Besides they don't even stand a chance since I'm gay.

Now that I'm thinking about it, the only time that I actually have fun while working is when Quinn joins me. At least she's on the same level as me, and enjoys the same kind of humor. Of course we like to tease each other as often as we can but it's just how we roll. She's one of the few people in this world that makes me feel better by just being in my presence. Don't tell her I said that though, because I don't want her to think that I've gone soft on her.

After a short walk, I'm finally back at the apartment that I share with the wonder twins. I gently toss my purse in the corner next to the door and greet both Kurt and Rachel who are currently watching TV. "Hey, what's up, Gayberry?"

Kurt just rolls his eyes at me because of the nickname and then returns his attention to the movie he's watching, while Rachel shakes her head playfully and replies, "Don't you ever get tired of calling us that, Santana?"

I grin smugly, shrug my shoulders and say, "Not really, midget."

After more than 7 months of living with me, Rachel knows that I don't use those nicknames to try and be mean to them. They're just a way of teasing them and maybe even some twisted way to show some affection and let them know that I actually like them (not that I would ever admit that out loud).

Rachel laughs softly and says, "Whatever, I know you love me so it's okay." I stick out my tongue in response and take a place on the couch next to her. As soon as I sit down, I can feel her get closer. Seriously, just because she's one of my best friends doesn't mean that she can get all up into my personal space. There are some boundaries. I squirm a little to get some more distance between us and when she looks at me confused, I explain, "I don't want you to fall asleep on me like last time."

She pouts and whines, "That was only one time, San. Just let me rest on your shoulder a bit."

"No; besides you can lean on Kurt. You drooled on me last time for crying out loud."

Kurt looks horrified and rejects, "No way, we all know how you get when you fall asleep on the couch and when we try to wake you up so you won't get a sore neck. Seriously, I don't feel like going through another one of your tantrums."

I burst out laughing because even just thinking about that night makes me laugh so hard. When Rachel fell asleep on the sofa after her shift at the restaurant last month, Kurt decided to wake her because otherwise she might have been sore from sleeping on the couch. However, the moment he did that Rachel freaked out. I had never seen her like that and it was freaking hilarious. She tried to look mad but it was just cute because she's so tiny. Besides she was only mad at Kurt, so I could laugh my ass off the whole time while Kurt was just scared.

Rachel gently punches my shoulder softly and says, "Stop laughing at me."

"Oh, come on Berry. Just admit that it was hilarious the way you overreacted."

"Okay, maybe it was. But I promise that I wont this time."

Kurt shakes his head and says, "Sorry Rach, but I've learned my lesson so no falling asleep on me. Besides this shirt is designer, so you can go drool all over Santana."

I interject, "No freaking way. Besides you two can enjoy your movie all by yourself because I'm going to take a quick shower. Maybe we could watch something together after this movie?"

Kurt agrees, "Sure, Satan." And I just roll my eyes at the nickname and then Rachel says, "Sounds nice, San."

I make my way over to the bathroom and grab a shower. The shower feels refreshing, especially because I just worked a crappy shift at the restaurant.

After my shower, I get dressed and go to my room to quickly check my laptop. A smile instantly appears on my face when I notice that Quinn is online on Facebook. I quickly send her a message to ask whether or not she's free to Skype me right now. A few seconds later, I get a reply and apparently she'd love to Skype me.

As soon as Quinn's face appears on my computer, she bursts out laughing. I look at her confused and ask what's so freaking funny.

Quinn giggles, "Never thought I'd see the tough Santana Lopez dressed in a unicorn onesie."

I roll my eyes and say, "Whatever, they're like super comfy and they were a gift."

"Let me guess, Brittany got them for you."

I pretend to be surprised and say, "Wow Q, how did you know? You must be a psychic."

She wiggles her eyebrows and smirks, "Maybe I am."

"Whatever Q-Ball, so what's up?"

"Not much, just working on an essay. And you?"

"I'm not disturbing you, right? Because if you're too busy then we can Skype some other time."

Quinn gently shakes her head, "Of course, you're not disturbing. Besides you know that our Skype sessions are like my favorite kind of study breaks."

I smirk smugly, "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Don't flatter yourself too much, San."

I let out a soft laugh and say, "A girl can dream right."

"Whatever you say, San. Anyway, I was wondering how was work today?"

I sigh, "Fine."

"Let me guess, someone pissed you off while you were working."

I smile, "Wow Q, you might be a real psychic after all."

"Told you so."

Before I could say anything else, I notice Rachel standing in my doorway. She comes a bit closer and asks, "Hey San, are you coming? Kurt and I finished watching 'Rent' and now I want to watch something with you."

I nod my head and say, "Yeah sure, I'll be there in a sec."

Satisfied with my answer, Rachel flashes me a smile and leaves my room so I can end my conversation with Quinn first before I join the wonder twins for a movie.

I turn back to Quinn and apologize, "Sorry, but I have to go because Berry wants to watch a movie."

Quinn laughs, "You're so whipped, San."

"Am not."

"Whatever you say; anyway, I'll talk to you later. Bye, S."

"Bye, Q. Talk to you soon!"

**A/N: This story is Quinntana endgame**


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana POV**

Ugh, why does Berry always have to get up so freaking early?! The least she could do is keep her mouth shut instead of singing at the top of her longs in the shower. I don't care that she sings impressively well; for all I care she could be singing like an angel and I'd still prefer to sleep instead of listening to her at 7am. Let's get real, what kind of weirdo likes to get up at this hour? Definitely not me, because I'm everything but a morning person and living with the wonder twins will not change that any time soon.

I turn around in my bed and before I manage to fall back asleep, I hear a knock on my bedroom door. At first I try to ignore it but when they knock again, I groan, "Go away, I'm sleeping." Obviously I know that it's Rachel and I'm aware that she will come in anyway. A second later my bedroom door opens slowly and as I suspected, Rachel is the one disturbing my sleep again. Seriously, this girl is something else.

She slowly walks towards my bed and shakes her head in amusement. Rachel muses, "Well, you look pretty awake to me."

I roll my eyes at her and sigh, "What do you want, Berry?"

Now, Rachel is standing right next to my bed and she carefully sits down on it and looks me straight in the eye. She shyly asks, "I was just wondering when you're leaving today?"

Why the hell is she being weird about this? Rachel already knows that I leave to New Haven to visit Quinn every other weekend. Seriously, sometimes I don't understand why she always wants to spend time together on the weekends when we have all week to hang out, while I only have weekends to spend time together with Quinn. I reply, "I'm leaving at noon, so I still have enough time to sleep a bit longer. So please take the hint and let me get some sleep."

She pouts, "But San, I thought we could do something fun together?"

"Seriously, Berry, you should by now that I never do fun stuff when it's this freaking early. But if you want you can sing me to sleep or whatever if that makes you happy."

A small smile appears on her lips and Rachel seems satisfied with that answer. Don't tell her this, but I actually can't stand to see her sad or see her pouting. Rachel has become like one of best friends, so that's probably why I've grown a soft spot for her. If Quinn would know that I let Rachel sing me to sleep or stuff like that, she would make so much fun of me so I hope she never finds out. Ugh, Q was right; I am whipped. Fml.

I close my eyes again and I fall asleep to the sound of Rachel who is softly singing me some cheesy song.

All of a sudden I can hear my alarm blaring through my bedroom. Ugh, I can't believe that it's already 10am. It seems as only 5 minutes ago that I closed my eyes for the second time.

I slowly make my way out of my bed and go to the kitchen to grab my first cup of coffee of the day, since I need it to start functioning properly. On my way over, I see Kurt who is currently sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper. As soon as he spots me, he greets me and quickly goes back to reading the paper. Then I notice Rachel who's in the kitchen and pouring two mugs of coffee. I point at one of the cups and ask, "Is that for me?"

She smiles, "Of course, because I know how grumpy you get in the morning if you haven't got your coffee yet."

I roll my eyes playfully and she hands me my cup of coffee. Then I joke, "Whatever, and thank you for the coffee. Although it's kind of creepy that you know when I'm going to wake up."

Rachel quirks her eyebrow at me and says, "Oh please, don't even pretend that we don't do this every weekend that you go to New Haven. Besides I asked you last night at what time you set your alarm, remember?"

"I know, I just like teasing you. Is it weird that the three of us are almost like a family? A weird and malfunctioning family; but still a family."

Rachel gives me this dreamy look and sighs happily, "I know. I really love the two of you."

"Come on, Tiny. Don't get all sappy on me."

Before Rachel can say anything else, I turn around and head for the bathroom with my cup of coffee in hand. However, I do turn around and wink at Rachel, "You know I love you guys too, even though you're both a handful."

I start making myself ready to go to New Haven to go and see Quinn. Even though I see her every weekend, I still get excited every time. Don't get me wrong, because I also like hanging out with the wonder twins. But I can only take so much of them before they start to annoy me. Besides, Quinn is more like me and I don't know, she's just kind of special.

After taking a short shower and putting some stuff in my bag, I'm ready to go. I quickly say goodbye to Kurt and Rachel and then hurry my ass up to the train station, because I do not want to miss my train. Quinn would kill me if I missed it again, I already missed it the two previous times and let's just say that she wasn't too pleased with that. Sometimes angry Quinn can be hot, but sometimes it's just scary. Thank God that she never stays mad at me for a long time.

The walk to the train station takes me about fifteen minutes and I spend them all listening to some of my favorite music. I have some Sam smith blasting through my headphones and for some reason I cannot stop listening to the song 'Like I can'.

As soon as I board my train, I receive a text message. I take a look at my phone and notice that it's from Quinn.

From Quinn: "Let me know when you're on the train x"

Before I can reply, my phone buzzes again and I've received another text from Quinn.

From Quinn: "Btw, you better catch your train this time or I'll go all Lima heights on your ass ;) x"

A smile graces my lips as I roll my eyes at Q's text. I quickly text back: "Q-ball, don't pretend like you're as badass as me :p You are sooooo not lima heights x"

Before Quinn can reply, I also send her a short text that says that I did catch my train this time.

Instead of replying to my text, I get an incoming call from Quinn. I answer my phone and joke, "Hi, Queen of Lima heights speaking. Who is this?"

Quinn snorts, "San, don't ever answer your phone like that again. Instead of sounding badass, you sound like a major dork."

I pout and mumble, "I'm not a dork."

"Yeah, you are. But don't worry because you're a cute dork."

"Even worse; I'm not cute. I'm sexy. There's a big difference."

I imagine Quinn rolling her eyes at me on the other side of the telephone or maybe scrunching her eyebrow. She flirts, "Oh yeah, why don't you prove that to me when you get here?"

Did Quinn really just say that? I know we get flirty sometimes but this is almost as if she's actually hitting on me. Oh god, I should just get my act together because I'm reading way too much into this. Quinn doesn't like me like that, right? I gulp, "Sure, can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana POV**

I'm almost there after almost two hours of pure boredom on the train to New Haven. Seriously, the only thing that sucks about coming to New Haven to visit Q is the distance. I hate travelling by train but I guess I hate not seeing Q even more, so I put up with it because I think it's worth it. Thankfully, Quinn doesn't go to school on the other side of the country because I don't know what I would have done then. I can't see myself trying to catch a plane every other weekend and I don't even want to think about not seeing Quinn in person for more than a couple of weeks. Even though I should be happy that it takes me only two hours to get to Quinn, I really do wish sometimes that she also lived in New York so we could live together. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if she were my roommate. I bet we'd have so much fun together and an even stronger bond than now if that were even possible.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when the train stops and signals that I've finally arrived in New Haven. As soon as I exit the train, my eyes scan the train station for Quinn. I see her waving at me excitedly and I can't help but smile back. She looks really cute with her white sundress and big aviator glasses.

I start walking towards her and as soon as I reach her, I drop my overnight bag and pull her into a big hug. Quinn tightens her grip on me, and I can feel other people stare at us because we probably seem like some of those people who haven't seen each other in ages, while in reality we see each other every week. But I don't care about how I look because I actually like the fact that her hug is so firm because it makes me feel welcome and wanted. This might sound sappy, but Quinn's hugs make me feel like I'm finally home. I don't know, but there's something about Quinn that always makes me feel comfortable and loved.

She's one of the only people who have never left my side and that's why she's my best friend.

After a couple of seconds, Quinn still has me engulfed in a hug and I joke, "I can't breathe, Q."

Quinn loosens her grip on me and I grab my overnight bag and swing it back over my shoulder. She laughs, "You can be such a drama queen, S. Seems like Berry has had a lot of influence on you since you two became roommates."

I playfully push her shoulder and say, "Take that back, Q. Berry and I are nothing alike."

Instead of responding, she grabs my hand and starts walking towards the exit of the train station. After a few seconds I say, "Don't ignore me, Q. Just admit that I'm nothing like Rachel."

Quinn playfully roles her eyes and explains, "Seriously S., why are you being so dramatic today? This again proves that Rachel Berry has been influencing you big time, whether you like it or not. Besides I wasn't ignoring you. I was just waiting for you to admit that you are a drama queen just like Rachel and that you actually like her influence on you. "

I scoff, "I'm nothing like Rachel. Besides I'm not the one who just spoke in paragraphs like Berry."

Quinn gasps, "Take that back, I'm not like Rachel. Or on second thought, I might be a bit like her."

That answer surprised me, so I quirk my eyebrow at her and ask, "Why would you say that? I mean, you and Berry are both great but very different."

Quinn smiles, "We got one thing in common though. Do you know what?"

I roll my eyes because I'm not in the mood for guessing games. I sigh, "Enlighten me, Q. What do you have in common with Rachel?"

She sniggers, "We both got you whipped."

My jaw hits the floor and I start shaking my head. I claim, "I'm not whipped. Keep dreaming, Q-Ball."

Quinn gives me a smug smile and replies, "You are. But don't worry it's our little secret."

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm so freaking hungry. Can we go grab a bite to eat now?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to drop off your overnight bag at my dormitory first?"

"Nah, I'll just carry it a bit longer. I could use the work out."

Quinn quirks her eyebrow at me and mutters, "Like you don't work out enough already."

"Believe it or not, but I haven't been to the gym in a while."

Quinn blatantly checks me out as soon as those words left my lips and for some reason it's making me blush a bit. She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Well, you look pretty damn toned to me. So if you don't exercise, then what do you do? Care to share your secret?"

I decide to mess a little with her and wiggle my eyebrows suggestively as I reply; "I never said that I don't get any exercise, if you know what I mean."

Instead of getting the eye roll that I expected from her, I notice the sadness in Quinn's eyes. She asks, "Are you dating someone? Why didn't you tell me?"

In order to try and cheer her up again, I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her a bit closer. Then I admit, "I was just messing with you, Q-Ball. Of course, I would have told you if I started dating someone."

Quinn gave me a small smile, but I could still see some remaining sadness in her eyes and I've absolutely no idea what I did to make her feel a bit blue and how to fix it. We continue walking in silence until we reach a Starbucks. I turn to Quinn and ask, "Is it okay if we eat here?"

"Of course, S. Why don't you go and take a seat and I'll order for us, okay?"

I shrug my shoulders and agree, "Sure, but do you remember my order?"

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes and emphasizes, "Of course, I do. I've known you since we were fourteen and you always pick the same thing whenever we go to a Starbucks."

I give her a sweet smile and make my way over to a small and cozy table. My shoulder has started to ache form carrying my overnight bag for over twenty minutes, so I immediately put it down next to my chair. Since Quinn is still waiting in line, I decide to check my phone in order to pass some time. I notice that I have two new messages and I already know that at least one of them will be from Rachel. My instinct was right, because the first text is from Rachel and she's asking me if I had a safe trip. Seriously, I know that she's only trying to be a good friend, but she can be a little bit overprotective and clingy. Not that I really mind though, it reminds me that we've managed to build a strong friendship after all the bullshit I put her through in high school.

The other message on my phone wasn't send by Rachel but by Brittany, which is odd. Very odd. Before I can read the text, Quinn puts our food on the table. She notices something is off because she asks me what's wrong. I sigh, "Nothing. But I just got a text from Brittany."

"Oh, what did it say?"

I shrug my shoulders and say, "I don't know; I haven't read it yet. It's just weird because I haven't heard from her in months."

"Well, if you want you can read it now."

"Honestly, I don't even care what it says because I don't feel like I need her back in my life right now. I mean, it took me so long to get used to having her in my life, but I've finally moved on. And I don't feel like taking two steps backwards because I know that Britt isn't the one for me and I need a bit more time before I can be her friend again. It's hard to be just friends when we used to be so much more. Besides I'd rather spend time with you, Q."

For the first time in the last ten minutes, Quinn's smile reaches her eyes. She definitely is in a better mood now. Maybe she just needed to be reassured that I really want her in my life and not Brittany or anyone else. Quinn is my best friend and she will always be important to me. To be honest, I feel bad about the fact that I didn't spend as much time with Quinn when I was dating Brittany but I'm trying to make up for it now. I need Q to know that I'll always be there for her and that right now she's the most important person in my life.

Quinn teases, "See, told you that I got you whipped."

I scoff, "Pffff, you wish. If anything, I got you whipped."

Q bursts out laughing and giggles, "Keep telling yourself that, San."


	4. Chapter 4

**Santana POV**

After our lunch Quinn and I walked to her dorm, which is where I am at the moment. Normally, we would have gone shopping directly after I dropped off my stuff but for some reason Quinn has been taking forever to get ready. I get off her bed and walk over to the bathroom. I knock on the door a couple of times and yell, "Q, what the hell is taking you so damn long?"

"Just a minute, San."

I huff, "Fine. But I'm leaving in the next five minutes with or without you."

She chuckles, "As if."

I roll my eyes playfully and before I can knock on the door again, it opens and reveals a gorgeous looking Quinn. Apparently Q changed her entire outfit just to go shopping. I have no idea why she did that but that black skinny jeans is hugging her in all the right places so I'm not complaining. As I look at her shoes, I notice that she's wearing some killer black heels. I quirk my eyebrow and ask, "You sure you want to go shopping with those heels?"

Q shrugs her shoulders and asks, "Why not? Besides aren't they beautiful?"

"Not going to lie, they make you look hot. But still, they probably aren't the most comfortable shoes to go shopping. By the end of the day, you won't be able to walk anymore."

She smirks, "Wanky."

I exclaim, "Hey, that's my line."

Before I can say anything else, Quinn grabs my hand and we start walking towards the mall. For some reason, Q doesn't let go off my hand while we're walking but I don't mind. Not at all.

The nice thing about hanging out with Quinn is that we can talk about everything without ever feeling uncomfortable. Furthermore, even when we don't say anything we're still comfortable in each other's presence. To me, that's a sign of a good friendship. I guess, we both just connect on a deeper level than I do with most people. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but to her that doesn't matter because I know that she likes me just the way that I am.

After about ten minutes of walking and making small talk, we reach the mall. I drag her to the first clothing store I see and just like every time, we try to pick out clothes for each other rather than for ourselves. We've done this since we were like 14 years old, so by now we're both better at choosing clothes for the other one rather than for ourselves.

For a few minutes, I just stroll down the stores without seeing anything that would really suit Quinn. However, suddenly I spot this beautiful navy dress with dark blue and white stripes. The dress itself is pretty short and I think the color will really make her eyes pop. I quickly grab it and then go and find Q in the store.

I notice Quinn standing on the other side of the store with a small black dress in her hands. However, what really does catch my eye is the fact that she's talking to some guy, who's obviously standing way too close to her. Seriously, hasn't the dude ever heard about personal space?! Anyway, I make my way over as fast as I can because frankly even by looking at him I can tell that he's bad news.

The moment I reach Quinn, I gently put my hand on her lower back and glare at the boy. If I have to be honest, he isn't too bad looking but Quinn can do better. I interrupt their conversation by asking what's going on.

Quinn says, "Manners, San. And aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

I huff, "Fine. So I'm Santana and who the fuck are you?"

Q nudges my side with her elbow, but I just shrug my shoulders because I don't see any reason to be nice to this douchebag. Besides, I'm just looking out for her.

The boy shakes his head playfully and seems amused by my manners, which is obviously not the reaction I had hoped for. He smiles, "I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you."

He stretches out his hand to shake mine, but I just roll my eyes because no way in hell that I'm doing that. However, when Quinn nudges my side again, I slowly stretch my arm out and shake his hand. He softly shakes his head at me, probably because I'm not exactly being nice but that does not give him the right to get an attitude like that. Guess, I'm finally having the effect on him that I intended to have. He asks, "So Santana, how are you?"

I roll my eyes at his attempt to make small talk with me and reply, "Fine. And what's your deal with Quinn?"

Quinn scolds, "Be nice, S."

Tyler is starting to look quite uncomfortable and replies, "Well, Quinn is in some of my classes at Yale and I was actually just asking her out on a date. But then you came, and well she didn't get a chance to reply yet. So Quinn, what do you say? Want to catch a movie with me tomorrow night?"

Quinn thinks about it for a few seconds and then she sighs, "I don't know, Tyler."

Before she can say anything else, I interrupt her, "Yeah, she can't. She already has a boyfriend."

Tyler genuinely looks sorry and apologizes, "Oh sorry, I didn't know."

I hate to admit this, but he does seem like a nice guy and not some douchebag. But I still think Q can do better. Quinn quirks her eyebrow at me and I just shrug my shoulders softly. I say, "Yeah, well, her and Santiago are going strong so I don't see a date coming anytime soon, right Q?"

"Yeah, what she said. Anyway, thanks for the offer but it's true, I do have a boyfriend."

Tyler says goodbye to the both of us and then he leaves us alone. I guess he didn't see any point in staying after being rejected, which I completely understand. After Tyler has left and is out of sight, Quinn quirks her eyebrow at me and asks, "So what was up with that San? Or should I say Santiago?"

I sigh, "I don't know. Just be glad I saved your ass from babyface."

"You seriously want me to thank you for saving me from a date with a hot and well-mannered guy?"

My jaw drops and I pout, "You actually think he's hot?"

"That's not the point, San."

"Well, I just figured you could do better. You're beautiful Q and you I want you to be with someone who can appreciate you for who you are. Not some guy who just thinks you look pretty, but someone who sees that you're not only gorgeous on the outside but also on the inside."

After my little monologue, I look over to Quinn and I notice that she's blushing and has some tears in her eyes. Maybe I got a bit carried away with my little speech but I meant every word. Q looks at me and whispers, "Thanks, S. Who knew you could be such a softie?"

I smile, "Don't get used to it, Q-Ball. I'm still incredibly badass."

She playfully shakes her head and chuckles, "Whatever you say, Snixx."

"That's more like it. Anyway, I picked out a dress for you. Maybe you could try it on."

She flashes me a smile and says, "I'd love too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinn POV**

I still cannot believe that San talked to Tyler like that. I did appreciate it though, because I'm not interested in dating him at all. Don't get me wrong because I do think he's kind of hot, but I'm not emotionally attracted to him at all. I guess Tyler just isn't my type. Besides, right now I have my studies to focus on and I don't want some boy to distract me from them. Moreover if I want to relax, I can always hang out with Santana or some of my other friends and that's more than enough for me. I don't really feel like I'm missing out because I don't have a boyfriend.

Anyway, right now I'm in the bathroom in my dorm preparing for a night out with San. For some reason I'm kind of nervous but I don't know why though, maybe it has something to do with the way Santana acted today. She acted like a jerk towards Tyler and I got this weird vibe from her, like she was kind of jealous when Tyler asked me out. Or maybe San was just being protective and it's all in my head. It's probably that since she has never expressed any romantic feelings towards me.

Besides I'm not her type, Brittany is. The only thing Brittany and I having common is that we both have blond hair. Not that it matters because I'm not into Santana either. I mean yeah I can totally see that she would be a good girlfriend but I'm straight. I mean I think I am because I've never had any feelings for a girl. Ugh, why am I getting so worked up over nothing? We're just friends going out to dinner to catch up. Seriously, I should get my shit together and stop acting this weird. Just because San is a lesbian, doesn't automatically means that she's attracted to me.

God, I should probably hurry up because Santana must be wondering what the hell is taking me so long. At the moment, I'm changing into the navy blue dress that San showed me earlier today in the store. Seriously, I love the fact that Santana is better at picking out clothes for me than I am. It's almost as if she's my personal shopper and I love it. I've always loved to go shopping with her, she keeps it real and has an eye for fashion. We just make a great team.

After our little shopping trip we took a little walk in the park and decided to go some fancy restaurant together tonight. We just want to make tonight special and sort of celebrate that we have been friends for so long. Honestly, even though she annoys me sometimes and she can be a bit cocky, I feel so blessed to have San in my life.

I get snapped put of my thoughts when I hear Santana yell, "Q, why the hell are you taking so damn long? At this rate, the restaurant will be closed before we even get there."

Before she can say anything else, I walk out of the bathroom. As soon as San sees me, I can feel myself starting to blush under her intense gaze. The way she's looking at me makes me feel all giddy inside, and surprisingly I'm really enjoying it. As I walk closer to her, I can hear her breath hitch. When I'm close enough, I slowly whisper in her ear, "So, what do you think?"

"You look beautiful, Q. Seriously, you should let me pick your clothes more often because obviously I'm very good at it. I knew this dress would make you look hot. Damn, I'm better at picking out your clothes than you are."

I take the spot next to her on the bed, and playfully pat her knee while I say, "Don't get too cocky, San. I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own clothes. Besides I like to think that I actually have a decent fashion sense. So maybe I should be picking out your clothes. If you ask nicely, I might even borrow you some of my clothes. We could wear matching outfits."

San laughs, "Haha, thanks for the offer Q-ball. But I don't really think that the 'Virgin Mary look' suits me that well."

I softly smack her shoulder and warn her, "Don't be an ass, San."

She shoots me a toothy grin and says, "Don't worry, Q. I was just joking. You know that I like your clothes. Although, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to pull off your sundresses. Hate to break it to you, but those aren't badass at all."

I cock my eyebrow at her, "And you are?"

"Well duh, I'm probably the most badass person you will ever meet."

I shake my head playfully and laugh, "As if. You're the most cocky person though."

Santana lunges at me and starts tickling me, "Take that back, Q."

I keep giggling but refuse to give in. I beg, "Please, stop."

"Not until you say that I'm badass and not just cocky."

"Make me."

As soon as those words have left my lips, I could feel the air shift between us as San stopped tickling me. Right now, she's sitting on top of me and we're both gazing into each other's eyes. Santana leans in, and whispers slowly in my ear, "Is that a challenge?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone,

First of all, sorry for not updating in soooooo long! However, I've noticed that I find it difficult to focus on more than one story at a time because they all contain the same characters and it just gets me confused. So, I'm asking you guys which one of my stories do you want me to finish first? Once you have chosen, I'll update that story once a week. The options:

Finding myself again

Nobody can love you like I can (Pezberry version)

Nobody can love you like I can (Quinntana version)

Or a sequel to Wanting Santana


	7. Chapter 7

"Make me"

As soon as those words have left my lips, I could feel the air shift between us as San stopped tickling me. Right now, she's sitting on top of me and we're both gazing into each other's eyes. Santana leans in, and whispers slowly in my ear, "Is that a challenge?"

**Santana POV**

I pull back slowly and look into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes. Without a doubt, I could get lost in those captivating eyes. I shift my gaze to her lips and I notice that Quinn is biting her lip softly, while she's moving her hand towards my neck. Q softly pulls me closer until my lips are hovering over hers. Even though we only have been in this position for a split second, it feels like minutes. There is so much anticipation for what is coming, or at least for what I think is coming. Before I can think or analyze anything else, Q whispers against my lips, "So, are you gonna kiss me or what?"

I don't waste anymore time and gently press my lips against hers. God, I've no idea why I didn't do this sooner because this feels so damn right. And maybe I'm wrong, but I think Quinn feels the same way because she's smiling into the kiss. I bring one of my hands to her cheeks and try to pull her even closer because I really want to enjoy this moment.

After a few seconds I try to pull back, but Quinn is having none of it and she keeps me in place with her arm around my neck. I'd be a fool to resist her, so I just reconnect our lips. Before I slowly pull back and rest my forehead against hers. We're both breathing heavy and we're wearing matching smiles on our faces. I look into her eyes while I slowly graze her cheek with my left hand. Neither of us is saying anything but we don't feel the need to. I think we both just want to capture this moment.

**Quinn POV**

I still have trouble processing what just happened. All I know right now is that even though I'm confused, I'm also very happy with how everything turned out tonight. I mean, I never thought that I'd kiss Santana but I'm really glad I did. To be honest, I'm pretty surprised that I'm not freaking out right now since I never in a million years thought that I'd want to be romantically involved with a girl. Perhaps I've always known deep down that San is so much more than just a friend to me or maybe this is how it feels when you've found someone who's right for you. Someone who completes you and makes you want to be the best possible version of yourself that you can be.

Anyway, right now San and I are quietly walking towards the restaurant where we have a reservation at eight. We're just holding hands and there's a comfortable silence surrounding us. I notice her shyly glancing my way every now and then with a small smile that matches mine. God, how does she make me feel so giddy inside? I mean, I've known Santana for years and she has never made me feel this way before. I feel like a fourteen year old who has her first crush, and I'm nineteen years old for crying out loud.

We haven't talked about what this means and if we're still just friends or something more than that, which worries me a little but comforts me at the same time. Personally, I'm not sure if I'm ready to label what we have just yet and I think San feels the same way. In the past both of us have proven that putting our emotions into words isn't exactly our forte. We both have made mistakes in high school and used words to tear others down, but we have very rarely used them to let others see past our walls that took so long to build. I think this is why neither of us has tried to put the situation into words because we just want to enjoy the moment and see where it'll lead us without spoiling it.

After a couple more minutes of walking along the streets of New Haven we have finally reached our destination. Once we get inside I'm glad that I decided to wear something that's a bit more dressed up because this place looks very fancy. Obviously I googled the place when San told me that she would take me to the little French restaurant on the main road, but I didn't expect that all the customers would be this dressed up. Damn, this place must be like crazy expensive and I hope that I'll be able to pay for my share of the bill. However, right now I'm not going to worry about that and I'll just enjoy this nice little dinner with Santana because we very rarely do something like this. There's just something different about going to a nice restaurant rather than some pizza place, there's a more intimate atmosphere.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when the man at the entrance says, "In just a moment Dani will come to show you lovely ladies your table for this evening. Hope you enjoy your dinner at 'Le Petit Prince'."

"Thanks"

A few seconds later I see a waitress approaching us, which is confusing because I'm pretty sure that Dani is a boy's name. However, I'm proven wrong when she's close enough so I can read her golden nametag, which clearly states 'Dani'. She introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Dani and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Under which name did you make your reservation?"

Santana replies, "Lopez. Santana Lopez."

Dani smirks at Santana, "So you're Santana? Interesting name for a girl."

My jaw drops because I'm pretty sure that this restaurant doesn't want their waitresses to be rude or cocky. Luckily Santana knows how to take care of herself and she shoots back, "And Dani isn't?"

Dani shoots Santana a toothy grin and says, "Touché. But actually it's short for Danielle. Anyway, you may follow me to your table."

"Okay."

Santana and start following Dani to our table, and I can't help but get a bad feeling about Dani. I'm not sure why but she seems like bad news and the worst part about that is that Santana seems to like that. Once we are seated at our table and Dani has left to get us some drinks, Santana asks me, "Hey Q, are you okay?"

I softly sigh, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? Because if you're uncomfortable, we can go eat somewhere else."

A small smile graces my lips and I say, "No, we can stay. I'm really glad you brought me here. This place seems amazing and honestly there's no place I'd rather be right now."

San gives me a toothy grin that makes my heart beat in my chest and she agrees, "There's no place I'd rather be right now either."

**A/N: So as most of you probably know, most people wanted me to continue this story first. First of all, a special thank you to all the people that voted; it means a lot to me. I'm just a girl who likes to write and it surprises me that someone actually wants to read some of my stories. Second of all, a special thank you to Indianara and Awesome1, you guys have been reviewing my stories from the start and it means a lot to me! Also a special thank you to Ale for being so devoted by voting more than once, and trust me it did work because it made me realize that more people are invested in this story so I'll finish this one first. And last of all, thank you to everyone who's actually reading this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and some feedback would be greatly appreciated. Till next time xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Santana POV**

So far dinner has been going great and I'm very glad that I took Quinn to this place. And even though 'Le Petit Prince' is so freaking expensive, it's worth every penny. I can tell that Q knows that I'm doing this to show her how important she is to me. Moreover, I made the reservation a few weeks ago and I don't think that I could have picked a better date.

To be honest, I'm kind of confused about whether this dinner counts as a real date or not because it sure does feel like one. Not that I'm complaining because going on a date with Quinn doesn't sound bad at all. However, I'm not sure if Quinn sees it as date but that doesn't really matter. I'm not worried that our friendship will change whether we start dating or not because she didn't freak out after we kissed. Perhaps Q is still figuring out if the kiss was just something that felt right in the moment or if she really likes me like that. Of course, I'm hoping for the second one because ever since we kissed I've had this constant need to do it again.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when Quinn snaps her fingers in front of my face and says, "Hello, earth to Santana. Are you there?"

I softly shake my head and laugh, "Hahaha, you're so dramatic sometimes and then you say that I'm more like Berry."

Quinn rolls her eyes at me and states, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, the only thing Rachel and I have in common is that we both have got you whipped."

I huff, "Pffff, yeah right. You wish; nobody tames Santana Lopez. I'm way too badass to be whipped by anyone."

"We'll see about that. Anyway, what were you thinking about earlier when you were spaced out for a minute?"

"Nothing really; I was just thinking about how nice this dinner is."

Quinn shoots me a small smile and agrees, "Yeah, it has been lovely so far. I've to admit, this was a great idea of you."

I joke, "What can I say; I'm just full of good ideas. It's a gift."

Q snorts, "Yeah right. I wouldn't say it's a gift considering the amount of bad ideas that you've had in the past. Like that on time when you were convinced that you could climb the tree that's outside my bedroom window and you literally broke your leg after only five minutes of climbing. At the time that was pretty scary but now I think it's an amazing story. Especially, since you had to walk around with a pink cast for six weeks."

I cross my arms in front of my chest and huff, "Damn that pink cast, those were the longest six weeks of my life for sure. And didn't we agree to never talk about the pink cast ever again? But since you broke the pact, I think I'm allowed to mention that time when you literally peed yourself because you were laughing so hard."

Quinn's jaw drops and she shakes her head in amusement. Then she gasps, "Oh you did not just bring that up, Lopez ?!"

I smirk smugly, "I think I just did, Q-Ball."

Q playfully rolls her eyes at me, and I snicker, "And you know the funniest part is that you were already fifteen years old when this happened. Damn, I will never forget the look on your face when you turned to me with a horrified look in your eyes and said, "San, I think I might have peed myself". I think that's the only time that I cried from laughing too hard."

When I brought up the story Q started glaring at me, but now she has a hard time keeping up her façade because I know that she finds this story just as hilarious as I do. She starts cracking up and laughs, "God, I was so embarrassed, but it's probably the funniest thing that ever happened to me."

Before I can reply, I see our waitress arrive with our main courses and they look absolutely delicious. First she hands Quinn her filet mignon and then she serves me my pasta Alfredo. Before Dani leaves our table she turns to me and says, "Enjoy your meal, San."

Oh oh, I'm pretty sure she should have said that to the both of us and not just me and I can tell that this shit does not sit well with Quinn. Q grits her teeth and hisses, "It's Santana, not San and by the way hitting on your customers is so fucking trashy."

To be honest, I didn't think Q was actually going to say anything and I think Dani is surprised as well judging by the look on her face. Dani puts her hand on her hips and says, "Look, I'm sorry but there's no need to cause a scene or resort to tasteless insults."

Quinn's jaw drops and she rages, "Are you being freaking serious right now? You have literally been hitting on Santana all night while she didn't give you any sign that she actually appreciates your stupid attempts to flirt with her. Because guess what, she isn't interested in you nor will she ever be. Got it?!"

Shit, I feel like things are getting out of hand and I don't want Dani to lose her job or to get kicked out of the restaurant. Truth be told, I knew that Dani was flirting with me a little, but it just seemed harmless to me. However, apparently it really has been bothering Quinn so I'll put a stop to this. Not going to lie, I kind of like that Quinn is acting possessive, and jealous Quinn is hot but I don't want her to get all worked up over nothing.

I plead, "Q, can you please drop it? For me?"

Quinn gives me a short nod and sighs, "Fine."

I turn to Dani and apologize, "Look, I'm sorry that things got out of hand but Q is right, I'm not interested. Sorry if I gave you the wrong vibe."

Dani sighs, "Look I'm sorry too because I overstepped but I didn't realize that you two were together. Right now, I just want to continue doing my job because I really do need the money. Anyway, I apologize and enjoy your meal ladies."

Before Dani can leave, Quinn takes a deep breath and says, "Thanks, and for the record I'm sorry too. I didn't know what came over me and I shouldn't have called you trashy."

I reach over to grab Q's hand and I give it a small squeeze to show her how proud I am because Q is definitely not the kind of girl who apologizes for every mistake she makes and it takes a lot of courage to admit that you were wrong.

Dani smiles, "It's fine. God knows I'd react the same way if someone kept hitting on my girlfriend. And just to be clear, I really did think that you were just friends, so I'm sorry."

Quinn gives Dani a small smile and utters, "It's okay, just don't do it again."

After Dani leaves, I cock my eyebrow at Quinn. She shrugs her shoulders and asks, "What?"

"I don't know if I should conclude this from the conversation that we just had with our waitress, but is this a date?"

Q gives me a shy smile and says, "I'd really like it to be one."

"You would?"

Quinn nods her head and I smile, "Then it's date. Guess Dani really needs to find someone else because I'm already dating the most beautiful girl in this place."

"You're so cheesy, San."

"You love it though."

She smiles, "I do."

**Quinn POV**

After dinner, San and I've decided to go for a quiet little walk. As soon as we leave the restaurant, San clasps my hand in hers and we start walking towards the little park that's only a couple of blocks away. We don't say much besides the occasional little joke or some small talk. But I like it this way.

There is something so incredibly peaceful about walking at night when the moon and stars are out. When we were younger and used to have sleepovers, then we'd always go outside to look at the stars. Sometimes we would look at them in silence and other times we would have the most deep and meaningful conversations while stargazing. I once read a beautiful quote which says, "The sun can see your body but the moon can see your soul" and I totally agree with that.

I look to my right and I can see Santana looking at the moon with a small smile on her face. I wish I could capture this moment because this is a very rare sight. Santana doesn't have a lot of moments in which she seems sort of innocent and genuinely happy. There's no trace of sadness, hurt or anger visible and I can see that she has let her guard down completely. It takes my breath away and I slowly put my head on her shoulder while we keep walking. San gently presses a kiss on the top of my head and all I can think about is how perfect this moment is.

In fact tonight has been nothing but amazing, although I did make an ass of myself when I insulted Dani. However, I wouldn't take it back if I could because thanks to my little outburst our dinner turned into our official first date. Damn, who would have thought that I'd ever start dating my best friend?

I have to admit that officially calling this a date does scare me a little, but the fear doesn't compare with the joy that I'm feeling right now. To me the scariest part isn't that I'm actually attracted to girls but that this means that there are officially feelings involved and someone might get hurt. It bothers me a little that we're risking a friendship that took so long to build. But deep down I actually believe that it's worth the risk.

If I'd make a list of people around whom I'm comfortable letting my guard down, then I know that I'd write Santana's name at the top. There's no doubt about that, and I think that's a sign that maybe this could really work and turn into something worth fighting for. Of course, I know that it won't be all sunshine and rainbows, and that we'll bump heads occasionally. But I don't care because that's the way it has always been with Santana and I. We get under each other's skin and sometimes we try to push the other away but we always gravitate back towards each other. No matter what happens, I know that she'll never intentionally hurt me and neither will I. I trust her to be careful with my heart and I know that she'll trust me enough to guard hers.

Although, I do think that Santana might have a harder time opening up completely because this isn't the first time that she has dated her best friend. And last time, it didn't end well because Santana and Brittany used to be attached by the hip and now they barely talk to each other anymore. Anyway, this reminds me of the text message that Santana got from Brittany this morning. I wonder if she has already read it and I'm kind of curious what it said because San told me that it's the first text she got from Brittany in more than four months.

Considering San and I've been walking hand-in-hand in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes, I might as well be the first one to break the silence. I ask, "Hey San, what did Britt want this morning when she texted you?"

San lets out a small sigh and pleads, "I haven't opened it yet and can we please not talk about Brittany tonight?"

I bite my lip because I don't want to say something stupid and get into a petty argument over this. Especially not since the rest of the evening has been so nice. I sigh, "Okay. I was just being curious, but it obviously isn't my place to ask."

"It's not that, Q. I don't want to keep secrets from you but I want tonight to be perfect and talking about my ex isn't something I particularly enjoy."

"I understand but I still think you should read what it says."

Santana cocks her eyebrow at me and asks, "Why?"

I shrug my shoulders and clarify, "Because she might need you and Brittany was your best friend before you two got together. You once told me that true friendships might fade a little but they'll never go away."

"That's the thing Q; I don't think Brittany and I were ever just friends."

Wow, that stung. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes but I'm trying to hide them because it would be so pathetic to cry over this. But I just don't get it. I don't understand how San can say that Brittany was always something more to her. It hurts because this means that Brittany has always been on top of Santana's list and that is so unfair because Santana was always on top of mine. It just sucks to hear that I was second best from the start.

I get snapped out of my thoughts by Santana's hand that is gently lifting my chin to make me look into her beautiful dark brown eyes which are filled with so much worry, which make me feel silly for getting so affected by that. I can feel the air shift as Santana stands on her tiptoes to give me a sweet little kiss on my forehead. For some reason this kiss feels so much more intimate than the others that we've shared earlier this evening. When San pulls back, she gazes into my eyes for a few seconds. Then she says, "You have no idea how special you are to me Q, you're my best friend and I just really want to kiss you right now."

Without any further hesitation, I bring my hand to the back of her head and I close the small gap between us as I connect our lips together. I might not have been her first choice from the start but I sure do feel like I am right now and that's all that matters.

**Santana POV**

I pull back from our kiss and I gaze into those beautiful hazel eyes that hold so many emotions. I can still see the sadness in them but it isn't as present as it was a couple of moments ago. I'm not sure why talking about Brittany brings Quinn the same kind of sadness as it brings me, but maybe I'm not the only one who misses the time when we used to be the unholy trinity. However, I don't want to think about this right now. Instead I want to focus on the present. I don't want my past to hold me back because I know that this could turn into something great. Brittany was my first love, but I do believe that she isn't meant to be my last.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when my phone starts ringing. When I see who it is on the screen I roll my eyes and then show it to Q, who has the same reaction as me but she also looks sort of amused. Of course it'd be Rachel who's calling me at such a bad timing. She's probably just checking up on me or something like that. I answer my phone, "What's up, Berry?"

"San, I don't want you to freak out but you need to come home asap."

"Why? Rach, what's wrong?"

"Brittany is here."

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapter and obviously I hope that you'll review this one as well Small question, does anyone know a platform on which you can post stories that aren't fanfics? Because I've tried wattpad but I'm not really sure if it's the way to go for me.**

**Awesome1: Damn, you do write the BEST reviews! Whenever I get reviews like yours, they encourage me to write more. The last few months I have barely written anything, but now I realize just how much I've missed it. Thank you for being so kind and reading my stories, it means the world to me. Thank you!**

**Sassypsgirl: Thank you so much for your review and the previous ones when you forgot to log in. They do mean a lot to me and they encourage me to write more. Hope you liked this chapter. There wasn't too much drama in this one but I have a feeling that there will be in the next one…**

**AllYouNeedIsLol: Thank you so much for your review! I have no words to describe just how happy your comment made me. I'm pretty insecure about my writing skills so it's always nice to hear that some people actually like it xoxo**

**AngieMG: Thank you so much for your review &amp; yes a jealous Quinn is always nice to see even though I don't like her to be overly jealous. So I hope you liked this chapter**

**Ale: Thank you for your review and I hope that you're happy that Dani didn't really pose a threat. Maybe Brittany is the real threat….**

**3 Guests: Thank you so much for your reviews; they do mean a lot to me**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why? Rach, what's wrong?"

"Brittany is here."

**Santana POV**

As soon as Rachel said that Brittany is in the loft right now, I get a huge lump in my throat and my head starts spinning like crazy. Why the hell is Brittany doing this? Why is she forcing her way back into my life? I thought that not replying to her text this morning would have been enough to show her that I'm not ready to try and rebuild our friendship. I remember telling Brittany that I'd always love her but that sometimes that isn't enough, and I thought she respected that.

I've no idea what Brittany wants or why she is in the loft right now, and honestly I don't care. Literally, nothing good can come from this. I don't want to be reminded of the break-up and I don't want to risk what Quinn and I have because it's still so damn fragile. We haven't even defined if this is anything but I want it to be so badly. I need this to be something because I cannot go back to Brittany again. We had such a dysfunctional relationship and at the time I was too blind to see it but now I realize that we aren't right for each other and we never have been.

Brittany is such a beautiful person inside out and I love her so much but I don't think that I'm ready to have her back into my life again. When we were together, I started losing myself. Moreover, I basically became only a shell of myself and I don't ever want to be that version of me again.

At the time, I felt the need to protect Brittany at all times because she's so freaking innocent, but it got out of hand. I started lashing out at everyone who looked at her in the wrong way, even if they did nothing wrong. Moreover, I started distancing myself from everyone I cared about because I just wanted to live in my little bubble with Brittany where no one could harm her innocence. I pushed all my friends away, and I hurt them in the process which was never something that I intended to do.

I don't know why Brittany seemed so content with the person I was becoming; because I wasn't. Perhaps she liked having me all to herself or maybe she just wanted to feel special but I found out that I couldn't live like that. I couldn't spend my entire life infatuated with one person while closing myself from the real world. I came to the realization that Brittany has to fight her own battles or find someone else who will because I was just getting too tired to fight hers on top of my own.

Brittany and I both have very different views of the world and I think that's what made it so hard for us to understand each other sometimes. We both have always had so much love for each other, but if you don't understand what the other is going through then you can't really help them. In the beginning this wasn't an issue because I was still running from all my problems but once I stopped doing that, it started drifting us apart.

During high school I had a hard time coming to grip with who I really am, and I had my fair share of self-hate. I refused to accept my sexuality, and it felt like there was a war going on inside of me and it almost destroyed me from the inside out. Thankfully, Brittany has helped me accept myself and I'll be forever grateful for that. However, once I admitted to myself that I'm in fact gay, I became terrified of coming out. I had always been popular and most students envied me, and I was scared that this was going to change. Moreover, I was terrified that my family might stop loving me, which is not something that I could have handled. What if they kicked me out? What if they'd try to change me? But Brittany didn't get this. She couldn't understand that other people might not be as accepting as her and to me that was a scary thought. She didn't get that my world would change once I'd come out, and that there was a big chance that it was going to change for the worse.

I'm not a superhero and sometimes, I just need someone else to be the strong one. I need someone else to tell me that everything is going to be okay and that they'll have my back no matter what. I want to be in a relationship where it's okay for me to share how I really feel. Moreover, I need someone who understands and who'll be there for me and Brittany couldn't be that person for me. She still believes that we're living in this big magical world where everyone is great and people are like pretty unicorns that poop rainbows and glitter. But guess what; the world doesn't work like that and I couldn't keep pretending as if it did.

I'll be forever grateful for all the years that Brittany loved me but at some point I became strong enough to face my problems and I grew up. However, as I started to evolve into a better and more confident version of myself, Brittany didn't grow with me. So when I went to college without her, that's when it finally started to become clear just how much we both had changed. We stopped being compatible and I wanted our relationship to work so badly because I was so in love with her, which is why it hurt so much when we both finally acknowledged that it wasn't working anymore and we broke up.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Rachel yell, "Hellooooo? Helloooo? Hellooooo Santana? Are you still listening? What's going on? Why aren't you replying? Are you okay? S, what's wrong? Talk to me."

Oops, I guess I spaced out longer than I thought. I take a deep breath and chuckle, "Relax, I'm fine. You can stop freaking out now."

Rachel lets out a soft sigh and asks, "Are you really fine, though?"

"Yeah, at least I think so. Can you tell her that I'll come back home tomorrow and that we'll have lunch together? And you can let her stay in my bed tonight if she doesn't have a place to stay tonight?"

"Are you sure, San? Because I can ask her to leave, you know. Brittany is my friend but you're like my best friend and I really don't want you to get hurt again. Are you sure that you are ready to see her again?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, then I will. Bye, San."

"Bye, Rach"

**Quinn POV**

I immediately notice a change in Santana's demeanor as soon as Rachel tells her what's wrong. At first I thought it was hilarious that it was Rachel calling since she has the tendency to act like a worried mum whenever San comes to visit me, but now I'm not too sure. When Santana hangs up her phone, she looks at me with a blank stare and she mutters, "Brittany is back."

My jaw hits the floor because I did not expect that and I ask, "What do you mean?"

Santana stuffs her hands into her pockets, looks at the ground and sighs, "Brittany is in New York. She's currently in the loft with Rachel and Kurt."

Suddenly my throat goes dry and my mind starts racing. Why the hell would Brittany show up at Santana's door?! Thank god she didn't know that San wasn't going to be home tonight because I just know that Brittany is bad news. I don't want her to hurt San again and I don't want her to take San away from me now that I just got her. I ask, "So what happens next? Are you going to let her back into your life just like that?"

I didn't mean for it to come out sounding bitter but it did. A few seconds go by before Santana replies, "I don't know."

That was not exactly the answer I was looking for. I need Santana to reassure me that Brittany is part of her past and that she's ready to take a chance on me. Tonight is the first time in forever that I've felt truly happy and now it feels like everything might come crashing down. As if what Santana and I have has already ended before it even begun and that breaks my heart. I can't take this and I wish that San would just open her eyes and see that I'm the one who wants her and can give her what she deserves; not Brittany. I grit my teeth and say, "Just go. Take the train and go see her tonight because that's obviously what you want."

"No Quinn, don't be like this right now."

"Like what?"

Santana clenches her jaw and I notice that she is tempted to latch out at me but she's trying to remain calm. She hisses, "Nothing. But don't act as if any of this is my fault."

"I never said it was your fault."

"Well, you're sure acting as if it is. I did not ask Brittany to come see me, okay! And I don't want to see her but you know that I need to make sure that she's okay."

"Fine. Then just go and see if she's okay."

San pleads, "Come on, don't be like this. We were having such a great time tonight on our first date and you're acting as if this'll be our last."

I look in Santana's eyes and even though I can see that she means it and that she wants this to turn into a real relationship, I cannot shake the feeling that I'll never be able to have as much influence on Santana as Brittany has and that kills me inside. All Brittany has to do is show up and Santana comes running towards her. Why can't she see that I need her more than Brittany does? I hate that Santana is making me feel this insecure but I guess that's my own fault. This is what happens if your happiness depends on another person. I need her to show me that I'm her first choice because I'm tired of being someone's second choice.

"If you don't want it to be our last then prove it to me by staying with me."

"Quinn, I-"

**A/N: I'm so sorry for updating so late! I really am! However, a few weeks ago I had salmonella and then I got a really bad cold, so I really didn't feel like writing. Moreover, college just started and I'm so busy but I'll try to update more regularly. Plus, I'll try to make next chapter better because I'm not that happy with this one.**

**Guest (all of you): thank you so much for your reviews; I really appreciate them and they encourage me to write more**

**Awesome1: I've said it before and I'll say it again, you write the most awesome reviews! You are always so kind and I cannot thank you enough for all the support you've given me. Thank you so much! You're incredible! Btw, next chapter you'll finally find out what Brittany wants and what San will do, so hopefully you'll stay tuned for that.**

**SidQuinntana: Thank you for your review and it means a lot that you like reading this story**

**Ale: Damn, you write some hilarious reviews and I really appreciate them. Btw, hope you don't mind me asking but where are you from? I don't know why but I got a feeling that you might be from the UK, am I right? I probably guessed completely wrong, didn't I? Anyway, next chapter some shit will go down and maybe I'll follow your idea to buck Brittany. I guess, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what Brittany's deal is.**

**LaurenKnight13: Hi, so nice to see that you're reading/reviewing my stories again. There are a few people (like yourself) who review almost every chapter I post and I really appreciate that so freaking much. Literally, those are the reviews that matter most to me, so thank you!**

**GleekPLLiarLG: Thank you for your review. Btw, sorry for the long wait but as I mentioned in the a/n I've been pretty ill but I do hope to update a bit more regularly from now on. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**G.016: Thanks for the advice/review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey,

I want to start by saying that I'm incredibly sorry for abandoning this story :/ Long story short, I'm currently in my finals and these last few months I have been working so incredibly hard for school. Mainly because next year I get the chance to go abroad (everyone in my class does because I'm studying international business management; I'm really grateful that I'm getting this opportunity) but the destination is based on my grades of this semester, which explains why I've been so busy with school. I hope that I get a chance to go to America because that's a childhood dream of mine.

Anyway, next semester I should have some more time so I could get back into writing/completing this story or one of my other stories or in case someone is interested, I can give them my account (just change the email) and then they can complete the stories instead? I don't know; just let me know what you think because I have no idea what I should do and if anyone would even like me to continue or not?

Btw, happy new year and I hope that you achieve all your goals in 2016 xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, you're sure acting as if it is. I did not ask Brittany to come see me, okay! And I don't want to see her but you know that I need to make sure that she's okay."

"Fine. Then just go and see if she's okay."

San pleads, "Come on, don't be like this. We were having such a great time tonight on our first date and you're acting as if this'll be our last."

I look in Santana's eyes and even though I can see that she means it and that she wants this to turn into a real relationship, I cannot shake the feeling that I'll never be able to have as much influence on Santana as Brittany has and that kills me inside. All Brittany has to do is show up and Santana comes running towards her. Why can't she see that I need her more than Brittany does? I hate that Santana is making me feel this insecure but I guess that's my own fault. This is what happens if your happiness depends on another person. I need her to show me that I'm her first choice because I'm tired of being someone's second choice.

"If you don't want it to be our last then prove it to me by staying with me."

"Quinn, I-"

**Santana POV**

"Quinn, I'll stay." As soon as those words left my lips, her eyes gain back that sparkle and she asks, "Really?"

I sigh, "Yes, but only for tonight, and then I want you to come with me to the loft."

Quinn shakes her head in confusion and says, "What? But I never stay with you in the loft and I don't know; I just need some time and space to think"

"Are you freaking kidding me, Q? I don't have many options here since Brittany is already in the loft and who knows what's going on with her. You know as well as I do that I'll have to check up on her. I have to. She's my best friend, Q."

Q stuffs her hands in her pockets and looks at me with a pained expression before she quietly asks, "And what am I?"

That question made her look very vulnerable and I don't think Q wanted it to come out so weak, but it did. It breaks my heart that Quinn is always so insecure when it comes to Brittany, especially because she has always been a very confident person. I don't want to be the person that makes all that confidence fly out of the window, especially because there is nothing left between Brittany and I. Nothing.

I slowly reach out my hands to gently caress Quinn's cheek and I softly lift her chin, so that she's looking me straight in the eye. I take a deep breath and say, "My match."

"Your match?"

Even though the confusion on her face is utterly adorable, I start to explain, "Yeah, my match because Brittany never was and never will be the one who challenges me into becoming a better person. She can't keep up with me and we never were on the same level. I need someone who knows how to push my buttons and who understands me, someone who's my match and deep down I have always known it is you. It's always been you, Q."

A single tear escapes her eyes, and I wipe it away with my thumb. My heart starts beating out of my chest as we both lean in, and right before we kiss she whispers against my lips, "You're also my match, S."

The kiss is sweet and short and it confirms everything I've always known; it's the fact that Quinn is the one I've been looking for all my life. We've been friends, frenemies and now lovers. We've been through so much together and I truly believe that we can make it through anything.

I get snapped out of my little daze when Quinn says, "I don't know how you did it but somehow you broke down my walls so easily and weaseled your way into my heart. You've just turned me into this blubbering crying mess and actually have me love it. You infuriate me, but you also make my knees go weak. For all these years I have been ignoring what my heart was telling me all along, but I don't want to fight this feeling anymore. I don't"

"So what are you saying, Q?"

"I want this, San. I want us. Because I love you. I know you probably don't feel the same, but I-" I interrupt her by pulling her into a kiss, and I can actually feel her smile against my lips. As we pull apart, we keep resting our foreheads against each other. I look into her beautiful captivating hazel eyes and state, "I love you too."

I don't think I've ever seen Quinn smile this widely, but I'm sure that I'm currently sporting a matching grin. She gives me a small peck on my lips before asking, "So are we really doing this, San?"

"We both know that this was a long time coming, so I don't want to waste anymore time. Now it's you and me till the end, Q."

"I love the sound of that. Of us."

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm still really busy with school and all that jazz, but I decided to try and finish my current ff stories. Hope you liked this story ****:)**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't think I've ever seen Quinn smile this widely, but I'm sure that I'm currently sporting a matching grin. She gives me a small peck on my lips before asking, "So are we really doing this, San?"

"We both know that this was a long time coming, so I don't want to waste anymore time. Now it's you and me till the end, Q."

"I love the sound of that. Of us."

**Quinn POV**

After our small declarations of love, San and I started walking back to my dorm hand in hand. Neither of us are really saying anything, and I think it's because we're both still processing everything that has happened tonight. I still cannot believe that I actually told Santana that I love her; I previously hadn't even admitted that to myself but in that moment it was so clear to me. For years, she has been my best friend but over the course over these last few months my feelings have been becoming stronger and stronger and I think she feels the same way. I know she does. Damn, I can't believe that I'm finally getting my happy ending.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when Santana slowly lifts our intertwined hands to her mouth and softly presses a kiss against the back of my hand. It's only a small gesture, but it makes my heart flutter. She says, "Best. First. Date. Ever."

I nod my head in agreement and say, "Absolutely. Thanks for everything, San."

San gives me a small smile and says, "You're welcome, Q-Ball."

"And I don't mean that just for tonight, but also for putting up with all my crazy. I know that I tend to overreact whenever Brittany is involved, but I'm over it now. So do you really want me to come with you tomorrow? Because you can go alone if you want; you know I trust you."

Santana softly shrugs her shoulders and says, "Honestly, it's up to you, Q. Not gonna lie, I'd like for you to come but I understand if you're not ready to face the music yet."

"I think I'll stay here. If I'd come with you, I would only be able to stay for one night anyway since I have my classes. Besides, I think it's best if I don't get involved in Brittany's current situation because I don't think that it would help either of us."

"Okay, then I'll go tomorrow and I'll keep you posted if you want."

"Perfect."

**Santana POV**

Quinn and I have just gotten back to her dorm after our first date, and neither of us is sure about what to do next. I can tell that neither of us is ready to have sex or do something else, but that doesn't mean that this is where the night has to stop. I ask, "Hey Q, do you want go outside and look at the stars?"

"That sounds so cheesy, San."

I playfully slap her arm, and say, "Don't be a smartass, Q. You know what I meant; let's go stargazing just like old times."

Quinn turns around to face me and smiles, "I'd love that. Let me just get changed in something a bit more comfortable 'cause you were right, these heels were not made for walking."

I smirk, "Told you so."

Quinn roles her eyes at my reaction and then proceeds to get changed into her sweats.

Getting ready to go stargazing with Q brings back so many amazing memories; I don't know exactly when we started doing it but I think it was the summer before we started high school. We spent so many nights in my backyard, just the two of us. We would both lie down on a blanket while gazing at the stars and talking about anything and everything. It was great because I didn't feel the need to keep up my walls and I could just be myself without any fear of judgement. It was during one of our stargaze sessions that I blurted out that I'm gay; it was the first time I had said it out loud and I was so relieved when all Quinn did was hug me and told me that this didn't have to change anything. We have been a lot closer ever since and I am so happy that she was the first person I told.

Every summer Brittany visits her relatives, which is why she wasn't there when we started having weekly stargazing sessions and when she came back neither Q nor I felt the need to invite her. Just like the fact that I only link pinkies with Brittany, stargazing is something that I only do with Quinn. As we both got older, the stargazing sessions became less and less frequent but I have missed them quite a lot; so I'm really happy that we're doing it again tonight.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when Quinn snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Hey San, quit daydreaming and get your ass ready while I go grab us a blanket, okay?"

I give Quinn a cheeky smile because she did just totally catch me lost in my own little world, and I walk over to the other side of the dorm where I had put my overnight bag earlier today. Thankfully I didn't forget to pack my favorite pair of sweats and I quickly get changed in them. The only thing that I still need to do is put my hair in a messy bun and then I'm ready to go.

Quinn and I head out to the local park, which is only ten minutes from her dorm and I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty excited to end our night like this. It feels so familiar yet it's so different this time because we're not only older but our relationship has also changed.

We are walking in a comfortable silence and I have one arm wrapped around her shoulders and one around the blanket. Once we get there, I spread out the blanket and immediately lie down while patting the spot next to me for Q. She gives me a small smile before laying down as well.

At first neither of us is really saying anything and I can feel our hands brushing next to each other, which is making my tummy do backflips. This is ridiculous because I don't get nervous easily, especially not around my best friends, but this is making me giddy and I kind of like it. Without saying a word, I reach out my hand a bit further and intertwine our fingers. I tilt my head to the right to see Quinn's reaction and I notice that her grin is matching mine. She sighs happily, "Thanks for making tonight so special, San. I'm really happy right now."

I roll onto my side and use my free hand to softly graze her cheeks. Then I look into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes and whisper against her lips, "I'm really happy too" and then I slowly close the gap by connecting our lips into a sweet kiss.

Tomorrow I'll have to face Brittany and deal with all the craziness; but tonight it's just me, Quinn and stars and there's no place I'd rather be right now.

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while to update but not only am I currently in my exam period, I also found a cool project that I participated in. Basically I came across the Florence and the machine book club and they asked fans to send in some creative writing based on some of her songs; I've sent in six entries and since I like to share bits and pieces about my life and who I am, I decided to share the piece I wrote about the song 'Only if for a night'; here it is: **

**Blinded by the darkness,**

**I cried out for help.**

**.**

**The moon witnessed my scars,**

**The sun saw my broken smile.**

**.**

**My body was set ablaze,**

**And my soul was hurting.**

**.**

**In my darkest hour,**

**I became fearful of the night.**

**.**

**But you came through the darkness**

**Just to show me the light.**

**.**

**You kissed my scars and healed my soul,**

**And taught me how to see in the dark.**

**.**

**You're my hero. You're my savior.**

**And I'll love you forever.**

**A/N 2: Btw, also a big thank you to awesome1 and the two guests who left a review on the last chapter; Awesome1, school is going pretty well right now; I got accepted in a college in the US, which I'll start attending in august and I'm super excited. **


End file.
